The Children
Page dedicated to what appears to be a collection of Entities, though that is disputed by some Case File: N/A Case Number: N/A Location: Unknown '''Entities: '''Identified by numbers; highest number recorded is eleven with three specimens encountered so far Biology/Biography Relatively little is known about the Entities collectively referred to as The Children. They are shapeshifters by nature, and when shifted are perfect doppelgangers of the individual they are imitating. Their existence was uncovered by accident as they are virtually undetectable unless they wish to be known. Given how effective they are at mimicry, there could be many more Children than are currently hypothesized. They are extremely dense, and it is unknown how they correct for this when shifted. Their true forms, if they exist, are unknown. It is not known where The Children originate, but they have shown extensive knowledge dimensional rifts and can move through them with ease. The single specimen encountered that did not flee showed itself to be highly intelligent and adaptive. Known Powers *Shapeshifting- appears to be their primary means of operation. They display an ability that is second to none, changing forms almost instantaneously and wearing personalities like masks. They are virtually indistinguishable from normal humans when changed and are supremely skilled in infiltration. *Regeneration/Reconstitution- The Children possess a healing factor capable of regenerating shorn limbs within minutes if not seconds. They seem to be able to reconstitute detached limbs and cell matter, which would help explain the speed of the observed specimen's recovery *Extreme Intelligence- The Child that conversed, albeit briefly, with a now deceased operative demonstrated an extensive, intricate working knowledge of dimensional theory and travel. *Enhanced Physical Abilities- The Child that encountered an armed force displayed enhanced physical speed and strength sufficient to surprise and throw a 250 pound human nearly ten feet. *Mind-Reading- believed to be how they become a person so completely. Current Status/Threat Assessment It is unknown how many Children exist, or if there is even more than a single specimen. Given how little is known about them and the full extent of their capabilities, extreme caution is advised. The Children encountered so far have all fled, but their disappearance was swift and absolute. Trackers could not pick up their trail. The Children are tentatively classified as a High Level threat, and should not be engaged without a full Strike Force and air support to make sure they never break line of sight. Possible Abilities/Origins It is thought that, given their familiarity with technology and human culture, the Children could be human created Entities that originate from an alternate reality much more advanced than our own. This theory is dismissed by some more senior experts. One thing all agree on is that the Children use only what is required and nothing more. Their desire to hide their capabilities could mean one of two things: they are not much stronger than they have displayed and wish to keep that a secret. The other possibility is the opposite: The Children are far stronger than they appear and wish to hide their full abilities to avoid attracting attention. Both of these theories lead to a larger issue: The Children clearly have a long term plan and strategy that they are actively attempting to obscure. This would place them, collectively, at a much higher threat level than their individual members. Speculation